Sweet Child 'O Mine
by Artemis Diane
Summary: Tribute to the best couple and one of the greatest songs ever...


AN- I don't own the song, or the characters. I was listening to my iPod and this song came on and inspired me to write this little song-fic! I 3 this song!!! XD

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories _

_Where everything _

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome let loose a brilliant smile as she stepped into the sunlight. Her smile seemed to fill his cold heart with warmth, a feeling of content. The left over rain drops fell from the leaves as Kagome and Rin danced and giggled in the warm rays. Jaken stood silently by his master, watching the two females frolic. While running around with Rin, Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who felt his heart stop. She was beautiful, a picturesque woman of nature. Noticing that he was staring at her, she blushed, which made her all the more endearing.

_Now and then when I see her face _

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long _

_I'd probably break down and cry _

His heart felt like it was going to die. He could hear her screams from the other room and his beast reared its head and roared. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Minutes seemed like hours as he paced the hall listening to Kagome scream. Suddenly the screams stopped, along with his entire being. He felt his blood run cold as the door opened. Without waiting he rushed in. There, on the bed, lay his beloved, sweat pouring down her face and hair all disheveled. On her chest rested the most beautiful thing in the world, other than the woman on the bed. A tiny hanyou pup, silver hair and tiny claws, rested on Kagome's chest. Opening her eyes, she let a tired but still breathtaking smile creep onto her face. Sesshoumaru knelt beside her and ran a hand through the pup's hair. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he ran a hand through her hair as well. Within himself he felt the last chunk of ice fall off of his heart. He began to fully feel. His heart welled up with joy and pride as he looked at his new pup and the wonderful woman whom he loved.

_Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine _

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_As if they thought of rain _

Her eyes were a bright sapphire that sparkled more than the glistening raindrops. A small smirk twitched at his lips and when she noticed it her face lit up more. She squealed as she ran from her young daughter in the garden. Sesshoumaru stood guard by a tree with his oldest son, both enjoying watching the two ladies play.

_I hate to look into those eyes _

_And see an ounce of pain _

Kagome finally fell to the ground in sobs as they began to bury her friends. Both Sango and Miroku were now dead, after a long life of eighty years. She buried her face in her hands as the tears fell down, body wracked with heart wrenching cries. Sesshoumaru knelt beside her and took her hands away from her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with loss and pain. It broke his heart to see her like this, to even think about her sad brought pain. He wiped away a few tears and she launched herself into his arms. Burying her face in his neck she let loose all of her sorrow while he held her tight.

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place _

_Where as a child I'd hide _

_And pray for the thunder _

_And the rain _

_To quietly pass me by_

Sesshoumaru chuckled as his four year old baby boy hid in his hair from his mother. Kagome stalked the little boy, a big grin on her face as she pounced upon the squealing child, burying both of them in silver hair. Sesshoumaru fell backwards as their momentum pulled him to the ground. The three of them began to roll around on the ground which ended with Sesshoumaru on top of Kagome, while the young pup was buried in his father's hair. Kagome shrieked as Sesshoumaru began to tickle her with the young pup trying to figure out how to get out of the silver jungle. A sharp bark caused everyone to freeze and they looked up to find Inu-Yasha smirking from the top of the hill they were on. The pup chose that moment to pop up from his father's hair with a quizzical look on his face, which made everyone crack up.

_Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine _

Kagome stood in from of the shrine she knew growing up, hands wringing in nervousness. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and gave her a rare, heart stopping smile. He pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her cheek in reassurance. Smiling back at him she held his hand as they both went to confront the mother that she left behind all those years ago, two for her mother. The older woman who was sweeping the shrine froze when she saw her daughter and a young man walk up the steps of the shrine. Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and ran to her mother, tears of joy streaming down her face. The two women embraced, laughter ringing through the courtyard. Their smiles were contagious as Souta and her grandfather joined them. Sesshoumaru leaned against the God tree and smiled at the scene full of love, joy, and family. For the first time in the longest time, he felt like he was home.

_Where do we go _

_Where do we go now _

_Where do we go _

_Sweet child o' mine_


End file.
